


春梦

by cq123



Category: RPS, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: 他做了个梦。





	春梦

他被操到脑袋里嗡嗡响。  
　　郭富城做梦也想不到会有这一幕。他觉得自己八成还在睡梦中，所以胆子也大了起来，爬到人胯下舔弄，直到把人口醒，青年才将手搭在他脑袋上挼弄。以往都是一双带着茧子的大手，皮肤还略微松垮。可这会不同，这个阶段的周润发还不曾大量的触碰枪支道具，也尚且年轻。郭富城哼哼带笑，扭着屁股的望着年轻时的爱人。昏昏糊糊的念，你醒啦？  
　　所以他背后突然被大手罩住也是茫然。那根性器在他屁股上打着转的蹭，他想扭头去看，可又被眼前的青年掰回了头：“城哥，唔准望别处嘎。望我。”他说得温柔，指尖却正正卡着郭富城的唇瓣要他舔，周润发手并非如同现在的奶油小生，却实在色情。他指尖咸，郭富城舔得不自觉沉下腰，唇瓣上水光一片。可身后那人也都不满，低着声音骂了好一句，郭富城听清了声，不自觉的浑身抖了一下。他勉为其难的涌上羞耻感，两个周润发同时的出现叫人心慌。可又轮不上他喊出人的名字，就觉得后庭被什么舔开，便是动腿胡乱动弹好一下，嘴里喊了好一句：“发哥！”  
　　“郭富城。”他听到那个男人叫他，脸上烫得吓人。他的发哥在他的身后，鼻尖的气息喷洒在臀瓣上。即使他知道对方要做些什么，也不自觉的，不自觉的去承受。  
　　反正是梦，反正是梦。无人会看见，没人会知道。  
　　舌尖舔舐着那处，湿热又心痒。他小声的叫着，发丝都随动作而落下，又被另一只手扒拉而开。眼前的后生仔眼睛深邃，郭富城便是伸手去勾他肩，与他接吻。  
　　周润发自古以来吻人都深情，他也就当自己做了春梦，腿下被单也被搅乱，大开大合的被人操干，顶得人往前，可他嘴里喊着别的东西，一往前晃又吞了几分，口水滴滴答答的在人的阴茎上，他像是含棒棒糖，被操得厉害了又哈啊叫出来，脑袋又被人摁下去。终归是身不由己。  
　　等不知不觉被两个人挤在中间时，他又不知如何是好。年轻的爱人本就鲁莽，即使再如何温柔。操他时也是冲动，不同于他的发哥，这个周润发还没经历太多的性事，像个不知轻重的狼崽。与身后抱着人亲吻脖颈的那位不同，这个周润发还要讨喜半分。于是郭富城也眯着眼喘着粗气的喊他：“发仔。”  
　　有那么短短的一瞬，两人僵得厉害。毕竟是，毕竟也是。郭富城从未对着周润发喊过这个名。即使是多么年少无知时的称呼，也是发哥占据大多数。他看到眼前的青年人柔和下来，像是专属于他的许文强活了，文质彬彬的男人开抚他的脸，再去吻他唇瓣，他在唇瓣相交的柔软里喊出了名字：“城哥。”  
　　于是郭富城就醒了，朝左侧看，还能望见自己被笼罩在周润发的阴影之中，那男人撑着脸，散漫得像猫，像吴复生。  
　　“做了乜嘢梦啊？”周润发问他。  
　　“…做春梦。”他扣着被褥，一时还尚未反应过来自己身在何方。  
　　于是那男人倒也沉下腰，离得太近，呼吸都打在郭富城脸上，周润发轻轻问，不带一丝咬牙切齿：“哦？做春梦？同边个？”  
　　“同发仔。”  
　　周润发沉默许久，气笑了：“同发仔？郭富城，你窥视多久。我让你体验一把啊？叫你什么。城哥？”  
　　“冇啊！发哥我错咗，唔得，发哥！”郭富城压住他翻来被子的手，“我，我不搞，我腰痛…！”  
　　“腰痛还在吱吱呜呜的啊啊嗯嗯鬼叫，我唔搞你对不住我兄弟。”


End file.
